pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PixieLil/Doctor Wat S1:E1 "Dot" Part 1
Open on: A view of Club Penguin from space. The camera rapidly pans down onto the planet and zooms in to Dot Mills' house. Dot leaps out of bed and runs down the stairs of her igloo Dot: Bye mum! Dot's Mother: Wait up young lady, where do you think you're going at such an early hour? Dot: Um, work? Dot's Mother: Oh that's right. You actually have a job for ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! Dot: .... Dot's Mother: Well, bye honey! *Dot runs out the door and hops onto a passing Snow Trekker, whick takes her to her job at the Gift Shop. She works for a couple of hours and then goes out to lunch with her boyfriend. She then returns to work and is seen closing up shop. She hears a strange noise coming from the basement and goes to investigate. * Dot: Um, Jasper? Is that you? *Mysterous crashing* Dot: Jasper, I'm closing up now! Crashing continues Dot: Hello? Dot wanders around in the basement Dot: JASPER?! The door slams and locks Dot: JASPER, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! One of the mannequins comes to life and approaches Dot Dot: Very funny, Jasper.... The mannequin continues to advance Dot: You can stop now, I know it's you! The mannnequins surround Dot Suddenly, a male penguin grabs Dot's flipper Penguin: RUN! The two run through the basement, being chased by the mannequins. They run into an elevator and one of the mannequins tries to grab them through the door. The unknown penguin rips off its arm and throws it at Dot. Dot: Y-you pulled his arm off! Unknown Penguin: Yep! Don't worry, it's just plastic. Dot: Haha, that was very funny. Who were they then? Former employees? Unknown Penguin: Why would they be employees? Dot: Maybe because they were angry about getting fired, and thought scaring people would be a good way to get revenge. Unknown Penguin: That makes sense, well done! Dot: Thanks! Unknown Penguin: They're not former employees though. Dot: Well, whoever they were, when Jasper finds out, he's going to pitch a fit. Unknown Penguin: Who's Jasper? Dot: The owner of the Gift Shop. Unknown Penguin: Oh, him? He's dead. The unknown penguin exits the elevator Dot: Hey, that's not funny, that's sick! The penguin pulls a banana out of his pocket Unknown Penguin: Mind your eyes! He points the banana at a door, which slides open. Dot: Who are you anyway? And who were those mannequins? The penguin quickly waddles through the door Dot: WHO ARE THEY? Unknown Penguin: They 're made of plastic. Living plastic. They're being controlled by a device on the roof. Which would be a problem if I didn't have this! The penguin holds up a banana Dot: That's a banana... Unknown Penguin: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go blow it up! I may die in the process, but don't worry about me! Go home and have mullet on toast or something! The penguin shoves Dot through a door Unknown Penguin: And don't tell anyone about this, 'cause if you do, I'll have to kill them. The penguin slams the door in Dot's face The door opens again Unknown Penguin: I'm The Doctor by the way. Dot: I'm Dot... Doctor: Nice name. Now run for your life! Dot exits the building and goes home and lives an ordinary and uninteresting life. THE END Just Kidding Dot exits the building just in time to witness its destructuon, terrified, she runs home Later Dot's Mother: And you're lucky to be alive, young lady! Dot: Mum, I told you, I was already outside when it happened. Dot's Mother: What would I have done if you'd been killed? Huh? Dot: MUM. I'M FINE! Knocking on the door Dot jumps up to answer it, '' The Doctor: Oh hello! What are you doing here? Dot; Um, I live here. Doctor: And why would you do a thing like that? Dot; I just do! And anyway, I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't blown up the Gift Shop! Doctor: Oh sorry 'bout that! ''*Squints at Dot* You aren't plastic are you? The Doctor points his banana at Dot Doctor: Nope. Just feathers! The Doctor starts to walk away Dot: Oi, you get inside, NOW! Dot's Mother: Who's that? Dot: um, he's from the Gift Shop.... Dot's Mother: Well, I hope you're here to apoligize for ruining my daughter's life. Doctor: Well, actually... I just- Dot pulls him into the bedroom Dot: Now, I want an explanation! What exactally was going on earlier? The Doctor: Well, you see I- Scratching is heard Doctor: What's that? The Doctor dissapears behind a chair Dot: Why were the mannequins attacking me? Why did you blow up my job? And who are you really? You're of doctor of what exactally? Doctor: Achhhhgjhnbbjhghfhgjk Dot looks over at The Doctor, who is being strangled by a disembodied mannequin arm Dot: haha, that's hilarious. Now cut it out before I strangle you myself! Gary: asdsfddgdrfgdgh The Doctor pries the hand off his throat and it launches itself at Dot's face Dot: AHHHHHHHH The two struggle on the floor, trying to get the hand off of Dot's face, before The Doctor zaps it with his banana it drops to the floor, lifeless Gary: There, it's dead now. Dot: You sure? Dot's mother walks in to see them both lying on the floor Dot's Mother: Okaaaaay, I don't even want to know what you were doing in here..... Dot: MUUUUM, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Later Dot: So let me get this straight. Those things were aliens who are trying to invade the world and were after you, but because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, decided to go after me instead? Oh, and your name is The Doctor, but you're not an actual doctor. The Doctor: Yep! Dot: And you expect me to believe all that? Doctor! Yep! Dot: ...... The Doctor: Now forget me and everything I've told you, Dot Mills, go home, live your life. Dot: Oi, wait! The Doctor steps into a beat up old Coffee Shop delivery van Dot: Hey, don'y you just drive away from me, Doctor! The van vanishes before Dot's eyes Dot suddenly has a flashback to something she witnessed several weeks before* Dot: Hey, that was the guy I saw at the docks! COME BACK! Dot glares at the spot where the van once stood TO BE CONTINUED Credits Dot: America Ferrera Gary/The Doctor: David Tennant Dot's Mother: Camille Coduri A BAC Production I was origanally going to make this a single episode, but it was getting too long, so I had to split it into two parts. Part two will be realeased on either the 20th or the 21st. Episodes after this will be much more origanal and loosly based off of Doctor Who, and I likely won't keep them in the same order (which will make it easier to introduce new characters) I will release the first 3 episodes no matter what, but if I can't get at least 3 comments per episode, I probably won't continue. Comment Please! Category:Blog posts Category:Doctor Wat